Siempre Contigo
by Daniela taisho
Summary: Despues de la batalla contra naraku, kohaku y lin pasan tiempo juntos nuevos y extraños sentimientos aparecen...


Siempre contigo…

Disclamer: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen son de Rumiko Takahashi (ya quisiera que fueran míos) Yo solo fantaseo con ellos :3

Summary: Después de la batalla contra naraku Kohaku-kun y Lin-chan pasan más tiempo juntos y nuevos y extraños sentimientos aparecen…

NOTA: Algunos detalles son sacados del capitulo 26 Inuyasha Kanketsu-hen … Es mi primer historia espero que les guste déjenme sus reviews, ya sean positivos o negativos…de los errores se aprende..

Arigato :3

**Prologo:**

Mientras sesshomaru-sama buscaba como fortalecer a tensaiga para asi derrotar a naraku, kohaku decidió permanecer a su lado porque sabia que el era capaz de vencerlo…Tambien permaneció junto a lin-chan y Jaken el fiel sirviente de sesshomaru.

Tiempo después de que la batalla contra naraku termino, lin-chan permaneció en la aldea de la anciana kaede debido a que tenia que practicar vivir con humanos para asi cuando llegara el momento decidir con quien estar con los humanos o sesshomaru-sama.

**Capítulo I: Encuentro de Hermanos..**

Mientras kohaku practicaba para ser el más fuerte exterminador de la región decidió ir a visitar a sango y a sus sobrinas y sobrino ya que no había ido a verlas desde que nacieron..

Kohaku: Hermana!

Sango: Kohaku (con una sonrisa corre hasta el y lo abraza con lágrimas en los ojos)

Kohaku: Porque lloras hermana?

Sango: Solo estoy feliz de verte y saber que estas bien y dime que haces por aquí?

Kohaku: decidí venir a verte a ti y a miroku-sama, también a conocer a mis sobrinas y sobrino..

Sango: Cierto ya te extrañaba siempre pienso en ti, bueno ellos no están en estos momentos siempre salen a esta hora antes de la puesta del sol..

Kohaku: esta bien los esperare.. Y kagome-sama e Inuyasha donde están?

Sango: probablemente estén exterminando a un mounstro.. ellos han permanecido juntos desde que kagome-chan regreso se ven muy felices después de tantas cosas por las que pasamos ya era hora de que estuviéramos en paz.. y Kirara donde esta?

Kohaku: probablemente este descansando o buscando a su fiel amigo shippo-chan.. No te preocupes pronto la veras.. Bueno ire a saludar a los demás nos vemos después (se acerca a sango y la abraza)

Sango: me alegra que estes aquí..

**Capitulo II: Agradecimiento..**

Mientras kohaku recorría la aldea a lo largo vio a lin recogiendo flores seguramente para la anciana kaede..

Kohaku: Lin-chan! ( le grita a lo largo saludándole con una sonrisa en el rostro)

Lin: Kohaku! (corre hacia el y lo abraza) sorprendida le pregunta: que haces aquí?

Kohaku: viene a visitar a mi hermana y a su nueva familia..

Se sentaron en el césped para asi conversar y saber que pasaba con sus vidas..

Kohaku: y dime lin no has visto a sesshomaru-sama desde que estas aquí?

Lin: si lo he visto en ocasiones viene con Jaken-sama y me trae estos lindos kimonos..(Haciendo referencia al que llevaba puesto)

Kohaku le sonrio alegremente pero la expresión del rostro de lin cambio..

Kohaku: que te pasa lin?

Lin: es que quería agradecerte por las veces que me ayudaste junto con sesshomaru-sama cuando yo estaba en peligro..

Kohaku: no tienes que agradecérmelo lo hacía con mucho gusto.. (le sonrio)

Luego se quedaron ahí jugando y platicando hasta que el sol se ocultó y tuvieron que regresar a la aldea... una vez que estaban allá kohaku saludo a todos aquellos que un día cuidaron por su vida y lucharon para que esta no muriera en las manos del malvado naraku…

Al dia siguiente el estaba listo para retirarse y continuar con su entrenamiento…

Sango: es necesario que te vayas tan pronto?

Miroku: sango tiene razón kohaku quédate a compartir mas con nosotros..

Kagome: si kohaku todos te extrañamos y deseamos que te quedes un poco mas no es asi inuyasha?

Inuyasha: Ja! No deberían de interrumpir su entrenamiento el tiene que entrenar para hacerse más fuerte y así poder defender su vida y a aquellos a quienes ama..

Shippo: Ay! Inuyasha tu como siempre tan odioso..

Inuyasha: cállate enano! (Golpeándolo en su cabeza como siempre)

Sango: no shippo.. inuyasha tiene razón.. kohaku tiene que convertirse en el exterminador más fuerte! Pero kohaku prométeme que regresaras?

Kohaku: hai te lo prometo hermana..

Lin: kohaku te marchas? (con una mirada triste)

Kohaku: si lin pero no te preocupes yo regresare te lo prometo le dijo el pequeño exterminador.

Cogiendo una flor del suelo se la entrego y se marchó despidiéndose con una sonrisa mientras volaba con kirara…

Lin: espero verte pronto kohaku-kun dijo la dulce pequeña mientras miraba como se alejaba el exterminador…

**Capitulo III: Mentes conectadas…**

Mientras kohaku entrenaba no muy lejos de la aldea lin pensaba en el todos los días… y este también pensaba en aquella tarde en la que volvía a compartir con la niña de dulce mirar que ahora ya estaba más grande (recuerden que han pasado 3 años)

Los días pasaban y una tristeza anormal abarcaba sobre el rostro de lin:

Anciana kaede: que te pasa lin? Porque tan triste?

Lin: es que kohaku dijo que regresaría y aún no ha llegado…

Anciana kaede: bueno tienes que entender que el necesita entrenar, pero si el prometió que volvería seguro lo hará… se paciente pronto lo veras...

Mirando al cielo soltó un suspiro y dijo: Vuelve pronto kohaku…

Mientras tanto kohaku y kirara descansaban en una aldea cerca de las montañas donde el practicaba…

Kohaku: toma kirara pescado como a ti te gusta…

Kirara: haciendo un tierno sonido asiente con su dulce mirar..

Kohaku: sabes kirara ya paso mucho tiempo desde la última vez que visite a mi hermana.. Quiero regresar pero siento que todavía me falta entrenamiento.. le prometí a ella y a lin que regresaría pero no, todavía no es el momento, las extraño a ambas, seguro se pondrán muy tristes…

Kirara: ladeando su cabeza para la derecha lo mira…

Kohaku: bueno suficiente descanso sigamos con el entrenamiento para regresar pronto con los demás..

Kirara se transformó y se marcharon a las montañas…

Pasadas ya las horas mientras el sol se ocultaba para así darle pasó a la luz de la luna, kohaku estaba desconcentrado que le pasaba al joven exterminador porque su semblante había cambiado tan repentinamente…

_Pensamientos de kohaku:_

Que me pasa? No di mi mayor esfuerzo este día… si quiero ser más fuerte nada puede perturbarme en estos momentos…

De pronto vino a su mente la imagen del rostro triste de lin y dijo como en un susurro: lin…

Estaba sorprendido como la pequeña lin podría estar invadiendo su mente y su corazón la extrañaba quería ver a la pequeña lin, quería ver esa sonrisa cálida que le reconfortaba cada vez que le veía… debido a los sentimientos que inundaron su mente y su corazón esa noche decidió regresar a la aldea al día siguiente para así descubrir que le pasaba y porque razón sentía eso...

Mientras tanto en la aldea donde estaban todos, sesshomaru-sama estaba de visita junto con jaken como siempre los 2 pendientes de que lin no corriera ningún peligro…

El gran yokai noto la tristeza que transmitía el rostro de la pequeña…

Sesshomaru-sama: lin que te pasa?

Lin: sesshomaru-sama… (Pronuncio su nombre con una mirada triste)

Lin no sabía que contestarle ella no sabía que le pasaba, simplemente recordaba aquella tarde en que kohaku paso con ella, lo extrañaba pero todavía no lo sabía… solo recordaba la promesa de kohaku... Esperaba con ansia su regreso…

Al ver sesshomaru que no obtenía respuesta alguna de la niña decidió marcharse entregándole uno de los kimonos que siempre le obsequiaba le dijo: Cuídate mucho…

Ella con una sonrisa le respondió: hai… lo que tranquilizo a sesshomaru ya que esa era la lin que él conocía…

Sesshomaru: vámonos jaken…

Jaken: si amo bonito…

Se alejaron dejando a lin con sus pensamientos tan confusos que solo se aclararían una vez que viera nuevamente a kohaku

**Capitulo IV: Siempre contigo…**

Cuando el sol ya había salido kohaku decidido se montó en kirara para así regresar a la aldea y descubrir que pasaba con su mente y su corazón.. Pese a que no entendía lo que le pasaba el sabía que deseaba ver a lin, a aquella pequeña que un día protegió en los viajes que realizo junto a sesshoamaru-sama.

En la aldea de la anciana kaede:

Kagome: donde esta lin anciana kaede?

Kaede: a los pocos días que kohaku se marchó va todos los días a esta hora a esperar su regreso…

Kagome: le he visto muy deprimida últimamente será que kohaku es la razón?

Miroku: no estaras sugiriendo que siente algo por kohaku o si?

Sango: no creo que sea asi están muy pequeños

Inuyasha: Ay! Sango para el amor no hay edad…

Kagome: Inuyasha tiene razón tal vez kohaku y lin tienen un lazo especial..

Sango: espero que regrese pronto… temo que algo malo le pase.

Inuyasha: no te preocupes sango…kohaku proviene de una gran familia de exterminadores seguro sabra como defenderse

Shippo: el inútil de inuyasha tiene razón además esta con kirara…

Sango: tienen razón (decía la exterminadora mientras shippo e inuyasha tenían otra de sus clásicas discusiones)

Después de ya casi acabar el día, lin estaba dispuesta a regresar, seguramente todos ya estarían preguntándose por ella y el lugar donde se encontraba..

Inclinando la cabeza con decepción se dijo: al parecer hoy no vendrá…

Empezó a caminar cuando de repente escucho a lo largo:

Kohaku: Lin! (Le grito)

Lin deteniéndose se voltea para ver quien la llamaba…Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro! Kohaku había vuelto…

Salto de kirara para asi poder ver la sonrisa cálida que tanto extrañaba le miro con ternura y esta le abrazo haciendo que las mejillas de kohaku tornaran a un color rosado…

Lin: Volviste (le dijo todavía abrazándole)

Kohaku: te prometí que regresaría y aquí estoy…

Lin: pensé que te habías olvidado de mí…

Kohaku: no lin al contrario te recordé cada día, pensaba en los momentos en que estábamos juntos cuando perseguíamos a naraku... también recordé aquel atardecer en el que pasamos juntos antes de mi partida…

Lin: yo pensé que nunca regresarías… Quería verte…

Kohaku al escuchar esto se percató de que lin también lo extrañaba aunque no lo supiera puesto que esos sentimientos eran desconocidos para ambos…

Kohaku: lin siéntate tenemos que hablar

Se sentaron y kohau sonrojado trato de decirle a lin lo que sentía…

Kohaku: lin yo también te extrañe, quería ver tu dulce sonrisa, mis dias se tornaban triste por tu ausencia no podía concentrarme en mi entrenamiento.. No se a que se deban estos sentimientos pero se que te quiero (dijo a voz quebrada)

Lin al escuchar estas palabras se sorprendió… que era lo que pasaba? Porque kohaku le estaba diciendo estas palabras? Que sentía por el?.. su corazón y su mente generaron un montón de interrogantes lo que le preocupo a kohaku ya que el no quera que estos sentimientos lo alejaran de ella…

Kohaku: lin que piensas?

Sacándola de sus pensamientos…

Lin: yo estuve muy triste dias después de tu partida... debido a tu promesa espere cada dia tu regreso y venia aquí a esperarte… estaba confundida no sabia lo que me pasaba… quizás también te extrañaba, quizás toda mi tristeza era debido a que ya no estabas junto a mi…

Entre mas pensaba las cosas y todo lo que le había pasado la mente y el corazón de lin comprendia que ella también extrañaba al joven exterminador, a aquel que permaneció a su lado por un corto pero significativo tiempo…

De pronto se dibujo una tierna sonrisa en el rostro de lin… mirando a kohau le dijo: "Yo también te quiero"

Kohaku no lo podía creer la pequeña lin había correspondido a sus sentimientos, esos sentimientos que ni el mismo sabia que existían…

Lin sacándolo de esa alegría le dijo: pero que pasara cuando yo elija entre vivir con los humanos o sesshomaru-sama? Te iras nuevamente?

Kohaku tomándole de la mano le respondio: no importa donde vayas yo siempre estare contigo…Siempre contigo!

FIN!


End file.
